An indwelling balloon catheter applicator which can be used for either intracavity after loading brachytherapy or photodynamic therapy (PDT) over a period of approximately one week has been developed. The resection cavity is stabilized, and geometrically simple to insure the uniformity of irradiation required. The applicator was positioned after tumor resection in the center of the resulting cavity and the balloon inflated to more or less fill the cavity. The catheter was brought out through the skin and adjusted so that 1-2 cm projected above the scalp surface. After loading brachytherapy was give in 10-12 fractions up to 72 gy. Few side effects were noted in a series of 72 patients. The transfer of light energy from a 630 nm Laser was found highly efficient and uniform especially if the balloon was filled with a diffusing liquid. A new treatment protocol employing the combination of both frationated intracavity brachytherapy and PDT is now being planned.